Question: Dan brought $36$ vanilla cupcakes and $49$ chocolate cupcakes to his school bake sale. Then his friend brought $5$ more cupcakes. How many total cupcakes did the bake sale have to sell?
Dan brought ${36}$ vanilla cupcakes and ${49}$ chocolate cupcakes $?$ $36$ $49$ Vanilla & chocolate cupcakes Vanilla cupcakes Chocolate cupcakes ${36} + {49} = {85}$ Dan's friend brought ${5}$ more cupcakes. $?$ $85$ $5$ Total cupcakes Dan's cupcakes Friend's cupcakes ${85} + {5} = 90}$ There were $90}$ total cupcakes. The bake sale had $90}$ total cupcakes.